Man's Inhumanity to Man
by WinterDance
Summary: With tensions still running high, Jack takes the team out to investigate a rash of strange disappearances in the countryside. Contains spoilers for Countrycide and is the third part of the Unseen Verse.
1. Chapter 1

**So sorry for the long delay - family illness has resulted in a major lifestyle change into a 24/7 caregiver and my time has not been my own. This is the first part of the Unseen Verse version of Countrycide. As always, love to know what you think and I still own nothing.**

While Ianto had to admit the reaction Owen had to the word "camping" was spectacular it was nowhere near as entertaining as Gwen's. She literally stomped her foot and screeched about the entire idea, telling Owen in a rather loud voice (to be sure Jack heard of course) that the idea of being trapped with _him_ - said with a sneer - wasn't high on her list of fun things to do. Tosh, who had approached Jack with a direct apology for doubting him and a promise to always think about the situation and his reasoning before behaving in such a manner again, ended up seeking out Ianto in the archives to get away from the loud whingeing and moaning coming from both the ex-constable and the medic. She was quite shocked though to find Jack already happily settled there as they had thought him to be avoiding the confrontation by hiding in his office and instead here he was, sprawled in a battered leather armchair watching Ianto work.

"Still at it?" Ianto asked, grinning when she flopped none too gently on the arm of the chair and leaned on Jack's shoulder. "I have all the gear together but I don't want to load the SUV until they either get it out of their system or leave so I don't have to listen. I still have to go and pick up the food though, but I'll do that when I leave so we can get out of here first thing in the morning."

"No suits, remember," Jack told him with a leer, causing Tosh to giggle.

"I ruin enough of them without willingly taking them camping, Jack." Ianto sat back and peeled off the thin cotton gloves he had been wearing while he carefully handled the old, yellow papers from the early files. He was using an alien scanner to add them to the electronic database and while it was time consuming the information they contained was so valuable it wouldn't be lost. He loved this part of the job, the discovery of things long forgotten, and the fact that every once in a while he came upon something that added to the complicated and sometimes horrific story that was indeed Jack's life at Torchwood was a huge bonus. Even if the information wasn't happy or pretty it was a part of the amazing man who was becoming such a huge part of Ianto's life. He smiled at the look on Jack's face - he seemed to be trying to leer and pout at the same time - before focusing his attention on Tosh. "Care to run away with me?"

"Hey! No running away with anyone that isn't me, Mister Jones!" Jack scowled when Tosh giggled. "We can take Tosh as well but you go nowhere without me!"

"Possessive much?" Ianto muttered, taking the sting from the words with a wink.

"To the point where I am willing to take whatever measures needed to make sure you have no choice but to take me along and that includes ropes, handcuffs and several alien devices as needed."

Tosh couldn't help the snorted laughter that burst from her when Ianto went bright red. "Some decorum there, Captain Harkness, sir!"

Jack leapt to his feet and in two fast strides was behind the archivist, leaning over his shoulder to purr into his ear. "When it comes to you, my gorgeous Welshman, allowing you to remain clothed is pretty much all the decorum I can offer."

Into turned his head just enough to let his nose brush Jack's cheek. "I suppose I should be grateful for whatever small favors I can incur then."

Whatever Jack might have said was cut off by the alert that sounded from his wrist strap and Ianto's computer, a quick check showing a Weevil running loose near the castle. Tosh watched Jack and Ianto leave with a soft smile on her face, Jack completely ignoring Ianto's moans of having work that needed to be done and running off to hunt Weevils was not part of said tasks.

-TW-

Apparently some people were still a bit miffed over things when they left for the Brecon Beacons the next morning. Jack seemed fine with it though; he simply used the time to torment and leer at Ianto. He had been rendered speechless (Tosh had saved the CCTV footage of the moment) when Ianto walked into the Hub without his normal attire. The jeans were tight but not overly so, leaving just enough to the imagination - and Jack certainly had one of those - but at the same time they conformed to his body well enough to bring forth some rather indecent ideas. Even Tosh had whistled, laughing when Ianto blushed. Jack, never that subtle, had stalked over to the archivist and circled him, eyeing him from every possible angle, before wrapping his arm round him from behind and breathing heavily into his ear. Ianto had struggled but he was laughing, finally escaping when Jack tried to turn him in his arms. Ianto fled to the garage, shouting for Tosh to come and help him as he loaded the SUV. Once finished he made coffee, filling a travel mug that he seemed to brought with him for each of them. Only then did they pile into the SUV and head off, accompanied by the running litany of complaints from Owen. Owen had climbed into the front passenger seat and refused to move, leaving Gwen to sit behind him with Ianto in the center and Tosh behind Jack. While not exactly the most comfortable ride he had ever endured, Ianto was glad to have Tosh beside him and to be seated where he could once in a while catch Jack's eyes in the mirror. Owen, however, continued to moan and complain about the whole idea of camping.

"Who goes camping? Who actually makes a choice to spend nights out in the middle of fucking nowhere? Whatever possessed you to do this, Harkness? And what is that smell?"

"Oh come on, Owen! Celebrate your uniqueness! No other species that I know of goes camping!"

"And that smell would be grass," Ianto said, rolling his eyes at Tosh.

"I don't give a fuck what other species do or even what the rest of mine does. And it stinks."

"Sheep seem to like it."

"Cows too."

"And horses."

Owen turned his head to glare at Jack and then twisted in his seat to scowl at Tosh and Ianto. "Funny. Really. And it's disgusting." He turned back and stared ahead.

"Did you ever hear of a race called Gitisengowlishen, Jack?"

Jack shook his head, catching Ianto's eyes in the mirror. "No, can't say I have."

"Ah. Well, remind me to show you the file that came over with the rest of the things salvaged from One. A ship crashed in the early 1900s outside of London. When it was first investigated they couldn't get past the first third of the ship because the remaining parts had been sealed and they couldn't get the seals open. The pilot was a little smaller than an average human male so they figured the rest of the species was the same. It took them several months before they were able to break though the first seal and when they did they found what they thought were tents of some kind. They had no other explanation for what they could have been, at least not until they finally breached the rear of the ship."

Once again Jack caught Ianto's eye and the quick wink nearly made him sporfle. Biting the inside of his cheek, he nodded. "Wow, never heard about this. So what did they find?"

"I guess he was someone important because of the luxury he was traveling in but the impact still killed him. It was when they uncovered him they found what had been thought to be tents were actually a sort of sling."

"A sling? For what?" Gwen was staring at him, her eyes wider than normal.

"Well, they, or at least some of them, have these massive bollocks," Ianto said, his face still holding the bland expression in spite of the fact that he could see Jack's eyebrows had nearly hit his hairline in the reflection in the mirror. "Trapped partway under him were two more of the same type as the pilot. After looking over everything on the ship it was determined that they were slaves of a sort."

"Slaves? That's disgusting!" Gwen snapped.

"Well, I can't say because enough of their culture isn't known but for them it might be a very high honor to be chosen as a ball bearer."

Tosh and Jack both burst out laughing. Gwen gaped at him like a confused fish. Owen snorted and muttered under his breath.

Ianto grinned when he caught the wink from Jack. Tension was still high with Gwen and Owen and anything he could do to make things a bit easier on the captain that was within his power he would do. Tosh, who had admitted letting Owen's anger influence her (one day she would learn that while he had his moments for the most part Owen enjoyed being an obnoxious twat and a complete and utter prat), was of the same opinion Ianto was and besides, she was enjoying seeing the developing relationship between the two men. She tucked herself against Ianto's side and closed her eyes when his arm went round her, tuning out the once again steady litany of complaints from Owen and Gwen's not so subtle sighs that accompanied him.

"So why is it so important to come all the way out here for this?" Owen asked, cutting his eyes toward Jack. "What gives you the idea this has anything to do with us?"

Jack shrugged, glancing over at Owen. "We need to see if the Rift is beginning to have effect that far out. I don't know for sure but what's the harm in checking? A few nights in the tents, some deep and meaningful conversations round the fire and we'll have the team bonded to a whole new level. We can even vote on an orgy if you'd like!"

"Pity we couldn't vote on letting that...ow!" Owen turned in his seat to glare at Ianto who had just smartly slapped the back of his head. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Just a reminder that not only is the future of your coffee consumption in my hands but if you want any kind of help in making sure you don't spend the night in a collapsed pile of cloth exposed to every element there is you had best either be quiet and keep your remarks to yourself or use the time to admit that while things did not go as you would have liked you have somehow figured out there was no other choice."

"Tell your guard dog to fuck off, Harkness," Owen spat.

"Owen, don't bother," Gwen snapped, "you know he's going to go along with anything he's told. It's pathetic, really."

Jack glanced up and caught Ianto's eye in the mirror. He flicked his gaze downward, Ianto's following and seeing Jack mime hitting the brakes with his foot. He was still pressing the accelerator with the other and had not actually touched the pedal but the intent was clear and Ianto gave a stretch, sliding his arm in front of Tosh and bracing her just as Jack slammed on the brakes. The SUV fish-tailed, tires screaming in the silence of the early morning as the mechanical beast slid and shuddered to a halt, Gwen's scream and Owen's panicked shout ringing throughout the interior. As soon as the vehicle was at a standstill Jack unlocked his seat belt and flung open his door, jumping out and striding round the hood to the passenger door. He had the door open before Owen had stopped yelling and the hand he twisted in Owen's shirt made the man stop cold.

"You tell me what else I could have done! Either one of you, tell me _right now_ how things could have gone differently without causing a backlash that not only would have cost more lives but may well even have ended the lives of everyone on this planet! You tell me why, if you both know so much more than me, why you are not running Torchwood? How long have you been working with the organization? Do you have any idea how to speak Galactic Standard? Do you know what species feel physical contact is a declaration of war? Do you know anything other than your self-righteous version of morality?" He was right in Owen's face, darting angry looks between the medic and a very wide-eyed Gwen in the seat behind Owen. "I am finished with this! The attitude, the snide comments and the belief that you know better than I do stops right now or you can get out of this vehicle and look forward to forgetting everything you ever thought you know about Torchwood!" Jack let go of Owen's shirt and stepped back before slamming the door so hard the SUV rocked on its springs. Storming back round he climbed in, shutting his own door with a tad less violence before putting the Range Rover in gear and pulling back onto the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the support and encouragement - it is much appreciated. :) Just a quick note, not going to go into a massive amount of details in the time the group is separated, I want to concentrate more on the aftermath and the dynamics of it rather than the blood and the gore. **

After a stop at a roadside lunch caravan and the sudden lack of appetite when Tosh mentioned hepatitis, they had found a large, open area that Jack declared would be perfect for setting up their tents. Nestled in a small valley it offered a natural wind buffer and after dragging the large carryalls containing the two man tents and a smaller one containing a single the discussion began as to who would sleep with whom. Despite Ianto's threats of making Jack sleep with Owen or Gwen while he and Tosh took one of the two man tents unless he stopped trying to convince Ianto it would be best to zip their sleeping bags together it was clear that it would end up being he and Jack in one, the girls in the other and Owen would have his own. It was also obvious that Owen had no intention of lessening his attitude when he snarled an insult at Tosh that clearly hurt her feelings. He had been having difficulty setting up his tent and when she innocently inquired if he was having trouble getting it up he snapped at her that even if he was she would be his last choice to help. Ianto opened his mouth to say something but Jack touched his arm and shook his head, stopping him from getting involved. Gwen's smirk changed the hurt to anger and Tosh threw back her hair and snorted at the medic before tossing back a comment on the lack of a decent sized and rigid stake being the reason he could only manage to raise anything halfway. Owens jaw dropped and Tosh, leaving Gwen floundering with the second tent, went over to help Jack and Ianto assemble the stove, their tent already standing and set up for the night.

They ended up sitting round the fire and just when Ianto was sure it couldn't get any worse Gwen started an incredibly childish game of "Who Was the Last Person You Snogged?". First of all, Ianto agreed with Owen's snapped comment about who still said snog anyway and while he was not ashamed of his answer he had a feeling that someone was going to be hurt by this and most likely that someone would be Tosh. He was sure of it when He saw the smirk appear on Owen's face after Gwen announced her last snog had been with Rhys.

"Of course it was," Tosh muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Tosh? Who was yours?"

Tosh sighed and glanced at Gwen. "Owen. Last Christmas. Under the mistletoe."

Owen looked a little stunned and for a moment a bit wistful. "Really? Well lucky me then." The smirk reappeared and he clapped his hands. "Now, PC Cooper, I believe you might have told a lie just now because unless you..."

"Owen, shut it!"

"...are carrying Rhys in your pocket you know only too well that your last snog was..."

"Owen," Jack said sharply.

"Owen!" Gwen shrieked.

"...a few short hours ago in the corridor leading to the cells when I pushed you up against the wall and spent several moments tickling that gap in your teeth with my tongue."

There was silence except for Gwen's harsh breathing and the sound of the grass whispering softly in the light breeze. Finally Tosh cleared her throat and glared at Gwen. "Didn't take you long to get your feet under that table."

"It's not your business," Gwen snarled. "Jack? Who was yours?"

Anything to lighten the tension. "Are we including non-human life forms?"

"I'm afraid if you have been snogging Myfanwy again we are going to need to have a long conversation about the possibility of your lips ever getting near mine again," Ianto dead panned, shifting his knee to bump it lightly against Tosh's. "And if you've been snogging Janet than I can promise you will never get near them again."

Jack stuck out his lip and gave Ianto a very ineffective pout. "What about the Hoix?"

"Impossible, because if you tried snogging him you wouldn't have any lips left." He rolled his eyes at Jack. "Owen is waiting to try to embarrass me so just go ahead and say it."

Owen smirked at him. "That sure it was you then?"

Ianto rolled his eyes again. "Well? Out with it Captain Harkness so Doctor Twat can have his go at me. But really, this time try for some sort of originality, Owen."

"It was Ianto. Ianto Jones." Jack leered at him. "Jones, Ianto Jones was my last snog."

Gwen looked annoyed. Very annoyed.

Ianto raised an eyebrow at a silent (in his defense, he _was_ still trying to recover from the blatant remarks Ianto had made about the reality of his and Jack's relationship) Owen. "Nothing? Well, I would say that leaves me then?" Ianto looked round. "Mine was some bloke who grabbed onto me at the Castle, pulled me into the shadows and gave me a lovely snog. Seemed quite fit and he was a bloody good kisser. Shame I didn't get his name."

Tosh had to bite back the giggle at the look on Jack's face. Gwen looked hopeful. Owen groaned and covered his eyes.

Jack seemed stunned and then it was as if a light came on over his head and he let out a shout and grinned, the full set of Harkness teeth on display. "That was me! I'm the fit bloke who is a bloody good kisser!"

Ianto smiled gently at him and patted his knee. "If you say so, sir."

"I'm going to get firewood." Gwen jumped to her feet and stalked toward the trees. Owen gave a shrug and stood to follow her, pointedly ignoring the looks of disapproval from the rest.

"Tosh?" Ianto touched her arm, drawing her attention back from the spot in the trees where Owen had vanished.

"I don't know why I care," she sighed. "I know who and what he is so why should it surprise me that he's doing all he can to get her into bed? I just wish I knew what it is that makes me so wrong that he won't even give me a second look."

"It isn't that you're wrong," Jack told her gently, coming up beside her to wrap an arm round her shoulders and tuck her against his side, "it's how damaged and filled with fear of losing someone he loves again that keeps him from being honest about his feelings. He doesn't want to open himself up to the hurt again so he treats real emotions with contempt. I understand to a point - when you see people you love die and you are forced..." Jack's voice trailed away as his eyes met Ianto's. "It's not you, Tosh. It's not you at all."

"He's the one missing out on the best thing he could find," Ianto said, brow furrowed as he stared at the last place the medic had been. "And I'm sorry, I know I haven't been an icon of morality when it comes to being committed but Rhys deserves better. She knows I know him, she knows my sister can't stand her and wants to tell him about her yet she flaunts her..." Ianto suddenly blushed and shook his head. "Sorry, not my place. I can't make choices for Owen or for..." Again he trailed off and glanced at Jack. "If people choose to act on their feelings it's not my business. I'm going to see about sorting some more coffee, care to help, Tosh?"

Jack released her and grabbed Ianto's arm before he could walk away. "No, stop right there." He tugged Ianto closer to enable him to wrap an arm round the slender waist. "Whatever Owen is feeling and does is on Owen. I know she's interested, she makes no secret of it but I think I have made it clear my interest lies elsewhere. Give yourself some credit, Ianto."

"Jack's right." Tosh grinned and thumped his arm. "I think the whole who did you snog game made that point very clear to her. Now come on, I need coffee before the two of them come back and annoy us all even more."

Ianto draped an arm across Tosh's shoulders. "She's..." Whatever she was had to be left to the imagination when Gwen ran into the camp, shouting something about a mutilated body.

-TW-

"No animal I can think of did this." Owen slowly got to his feet, snapping the gloves off his hands and staring at the skinned torso lying on the forest floor. "No teeth marks, and the cuts are clean. It almost looks like it was done with a saw or a cleaver. Hasn't been out here long, just..." He stopped, his head whipping round when they heard the sound of a racing engine. "Hang on, is that..?"

It was and Ianto and Jack sprinted for the campsite, the rest on their heels. They arrived in time to see the SUV run over the last standing tent before tearing up huge chunks of earth as it sped off over the hill, the receding sound of the powerful motor mixed with the loud cursing from Owen. They could only stand and listen as it faded into the distance, leaving behind the sounds of harsh breathing and rustling grass. "Someone care to explain to me how that happened?" Jack asked, the softness of his voice belying the anger in his expression.

"Yeah, pretty sure that was on me," Owen sighed. "Left the keys in the boot lock when I was getting my kit. Sorry, I ballsed up."

"Sorry doesn't change the fact we are now stranded out here, Owen!" Tosh raged, hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "What were you thinking? Basic safety protocols!"

"We're in the middle of nowhere! How was I supposed to know that someone would try to steal the bloody thing?" Owen shouted in return, his face red. "What are we going to do, Jack? That fucking lunch caravan was miles back!"

"There's a village about three miles from here across the fields," Ianto said, studying his PDA. "It also appears that the SUV is on course for said village." He looked up and arched an eyebrow at jack. "Fancy joining me for a walk, sir?"

Tosh stormed past him and snatching the device from his hands without breaking stride, still muttering under her breath about stupid doctors who were more concerned with their dick than their brain. Knowing she would feel better having electronic control Ianto didn't object, instead strolling after her with Jack coming behind, leaving Gwen and a still red-faced Owen bringing up the rear. The walk was made in silence, everyone concentrating on avoiding holes and dips in the ground that were hidden by the long swatches of grass. It seemed to take forever but eventually they found themselves on the crest of a small hill looking down on long, low stone buildings in the valley, the eerie silence wrapped round them.

"It appears the SUV is parked over there," Tosh said, pointing in the direction of what looked like a barn. "It hasn't moved for well over an hour."

"Right. Tosh, you and Ianto go see if you can get it back. Owen, Gwen and I will take a look and see if we can find who stole it and what else might be going on. I'm getting a bad feeling that the fact there appears to be nothing and no one to be seen down there is something to do with the reason we're here. Everyone be careful and don't take unnecessary chances." Jack caught Ianto's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "You and Tosh watch out for one another."

Ianto smiled at him, returning the pressure on Jack's hand before letting go. "We will. No blood on the coat, sir."

Jack flashed him a wide grin. "I'll do my best, Mister Jones."

With that, the five separated into two groups and made their way carefully toward the silent village.

-TW-

It never failed to amaze Ianto just how many different ways things could go to complete and utter shit.

Having Tosh vanish was bad enough but then to be rapped smartly in the back and the head and dragged - while semi-conscious - over rough terrain and tossed unceremoniously into a dank, stinking darkness was just the icing on the proverbial cake. As the world swam slowly back into focus he carefully sat up with a groan, freezing when he heard scraping and shuffling off to his left. Slowly he opened his eyes, swallowing the sudden urge of nausea in his stomach as the room spun, righted and tilted for a moment before the vague outline of shadows could be seen.

"Ianto?"

"Tosh!" He turned toward the sound of her voice. "Are you hurt?"

"Apart from feeling like an idiot for getting captured I'm fine." He heard movements coming closer before he felt the warmth of her body beside him. "Are you?"

"Lump on the head and a bit dizzy." He squinted in the gloom. "Where are we?"

"Not sure. I found a light with a cord, I was half afraid to turn it on though until I knew what was making the noises. I'm pretty sure it was just you though."

"Won't know until we look." Ianto closed his eyes. "Go ahead."

Tosh tugged the cord and shielded her eyes against the glare of the naked bulb. "Storage of some kind. Lots of nothing." She frowned when she spotted the large freezer in the corner. "Might be a root cellar of some kind."

Ianto opened his eyes and grumbled at the stab of pain while they adjusted. "Bastards. At least they didn't hit you." He got slowly to his feet and took a long look round the room. "We need weapons. And maybe we can get the door open, or is that a chute of some kind?"

"Looks like it." Tosh went to the open grate and touched the slide, grimacing when her hand came away sticky and red. "Ianto, there's blood on it."

Ianto was busy staring at the corner near the freezer. "Tosh, are those shoes?"

She looked and nodded. "Lots of them." She walked slowly over and nudged the pile with the toe of her boots. "Ianto, what...?" Almost against her will, she moved to stand in front of the freezer, watching her hand as if it belonged to someone else when it reached for the handle.

"Tosh..."

She couldn't stop it, fingers curling round the metal and she gave it a sharp pull. The waft of cold air made her shiver but the heavy smell of iron made her blanch and her eyes went wide, staring into the depths of the frigid monster before sanity took over and she slammed the door as hard as she could, spinning round to fall back against it. Her eyes found Ianto's and locked with his, her mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out.

"Tosh..?"

She shook her head violently, trying to push him back as he came closer but her body refused to obey and he gently put her aside, reaching for the handle, opening the door and the sound he made broke her trance and she shoved the door, knocking it out of his grasp and shutting it hard enough to cause the whole freezer to shake.

"Oh shit, oh shit," Ianto chanted, eyes wide as saucers in a far too pale face. "Tosh? Tosh, was that a _foot_?"

"Don't think about it. Don't think about it." She breathed heavily, trying to force her own panic down and keep Ianto's from taking over. "Door. We need to get out of here. Ianto, focus." She pushed away from the freezer and stood in front of him, placing trembling hands on his chest. "Come on, we need to find the others. They took our guns and comms, so we need..."

A scrape of a key and the loud click of the lock on the door caught their attention and they turned in time to see the door slowly open and a somewhat rotund woman step inside, a shotgun held across her chest. "Are you hurt?" she asked. "I'm a nurse, I can see to you before I take you to them."

"We're fine," tosh said. "Who are they?"

"Don't ask. I can't help." She seemed slightly panicked but the gun was steady when she pointed it at them. "Come on, can't keep them waiting." She motioned with the gun for them to walk in front of her, Ianto holding tosh close to him as they eased past the muzzle and out the door, following not only her verbal commands but the occasional prod from the gun as she directed them toward a well lit house to the left of the building where they had been held.

At the same time Jack, Owen and Gwen were methodically searching the rest of the village. The first place they had checked which had turned out to be a pub, seemed to be nothing more than closed for the moment but each dwelling after had been left as if the owners had stepped out in mid life. It was in the second that they found another partial body, this one sending Gwen outside to retch violently into the grass, terror making her babble in fear and clutch at Jack, begging him to explain why and wanting nothing more than to turn and run for home. He couldn't take the time to placate her, instead he snapped at her to get hold of herself and remember her job before hustling her on to the next building, this one containing another corpse but while it had been skinned the head remained and even Owen had to fight down the urge to gag.

Angry, and now worried that perhaps splitting up hadn't been his best idea, Jack moved a little faster between houses, kicking open the doors and leaving one outside while he and the other did a quick search. The next four houses gave up nothing more but when they reached the fifth - and the last one in this particular block - a noise in the tall grass made him turn and it was Gwen who kicked open the door, the shot loud and shattering the silence as she crumpled to the ground. Jack charged in, Webley at the ready and returned fire, the face of a terrified kid registering just before the bullet caught him in the shoulder and sent him crashing back onto the steps. Owen was already kneeling by Gwen, shouting to Jack that it was buckshot, the pellets spread over her side and while painful it was not lethal and she would be fine. Jack lifted the crying boy from where he had sprawled, ignoring his whimpers and moans of pain and dragging him into the kitchen where he dropped him into a corner and swept the table clean as Owen carried Gwen inside. He set her on the rough wood, pushing her back and peeling the leather jacket away to reveal several dozen small holes which oozed blood, yelling at her to lie still and let him look.

The boy - for he really was not much more than that - who had shot Gwen was mewing and whimpering in the corner, shrinking away from Jack when he approached and crying out at the rough check of the bleeding wound in his shoulder. It had not been a kill shot, the attempt only to contain the situation and while Jack was grateful he had somehow managed to restrain the fury enough to know answers were needed his level of sympathy for the wounded villager was not much more than nil. "Who are you and what do you know about all of this?" he demanded, looming over the boy in an effort to force any kind of honest answer.

"I don't know! I was going home to see my parents and we...is she hurt? I didn't mean to shoot her I thought you where them!"

"Who is them?" Jack asked again, what little was left of his patience barely keeping his hand off the youth's throat. He wanted answers, he wanted them now, and he wanted desperately to know where Ianto and Tosh had ended up.

"Jack leave it for now, we need to find someplace a little easier to defend." Owen was taping a large bandage on Gwen's side, the woman no longer loudly demanding him to help her but instead holding tightly to the collar of the medic's jacket, the tips of her fingers moving lightly through the short hairs at the top of his neck.

"Saw a pub, that might work. Once you three are inside and safe, I need to go look for Tosh and Ianto."

"I knew sending him off with her was a bad idea!" Owen glared at him, carefully helping Gwen to her feet at the same time. "She's got to look out for him as well as herself! Who knows what they could be walking into."

Gwen made a soft whimpering noise and sagged against Owen. "It hurts," she whispered, scratching her nails along the back of his neck and smiling when he shivered. "You aren't going to leave me, will you? You'll take care of me, won't you?"

Jack decided arguing with Owen or trying to focus Gwen on something other than the damsel in distress act she was pulling to keep Owen thoroughly involved with her was a lost cause so he grabbed the boy by his unwounded arm and shoved him toward the door. "Pub." He followed him, turning his head and watching Owen help Gwen out the door and nodding for them to follow the boy. Carefully continuing to scan the area he brought up the rear, making sure that at least the ones he had with him were safe and worrying more every moment for the ones that weren't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still own nothing, still wish I did. Thanks for all the kind words and encouragement and with that I bring you part three of the Unseen version of Countrycide.**

Ianto held Tosh's hand as they were herded into the house, the stench a solid punch in their faces - a mixture of blood, piss, shit, unwashed flesh and terror. It was death times a thousand, it was the stuff that would cling to skin and clothes and memories no matter how hard you scrubbed. Ianto fought the urge to panic just in case Tosh was trying to do the same and if she was having even a tiny part of the urge he was having then he knew he had no choice not to add to it. A man appeared from behind a stained, torn plastic sheet the hid whatever lay beyond the doorway and while a part of both of them knew it would be best to know they didn't for a moment want to try to force a look.

Tosh had known the whole idea of both of them being able to escape was a bad one. What Ianto had done bought her time but even with that time here she was being escorted back to the house only this time Owen and Gwen had been captured as well and if Ianto had not gotten out that left only Jack free to try to rescue them all. Gwen seemed to be in shock - more from the circumstances than her wound - but Tosh noticed how Owen's hands seemed to be doing more feeling than helping and a part of her wondered why it didn't hurt near as much as she thought it would have. All concern for whatever was going on between the two of them went out of her head when they were shoved into the room where she and Ianto had been held and there was no sign of the young archivist. "Where is he?" she demanded, ignoring the gun that was turned on her. "Where is Ianto?"

"Oh this one?" The man grabbed the arm of a hooded figure that had been sprawled on the floor and hauled it to its knees. The hood was roughly removed and all three of the Torchwood team gasped aloud upon seeing the bruised and battered face of their youngest member. "You have to tenderize the meat first," the man told them, almost whispering as if imparting a grand secret, "tenderize it and it tastes so much better!" He set the gun down and picked up a baseball bat, hefting it a few times before swinging it hard, the larger end connecting with Ianto's ribs and sending the gagged man crashing back to the floor, the muffled shriek of pain covered by the violent and vocal protests from the other three. Ignoring them, the man hit Ianto a few more times, laughing at the encouragement coming from the young constable that had helped catch the three. He had soon had enough of the demonstration though and tossed the bat aside, reaching down to grab Ianto by the hair and haul him to his knees. "Time to be bled, meat," he breathed against Ianto's ear, the younger man too lost in his pain to fully appreciate what was being said.

Then the earth rumbled, the wall collapsed and the night was filled with the sharp retorts of gunfire and pain-filled screams.

-TW-

Gwen's demands of needing to understand had fallen on deaf ears and once more she was furious with Jack. He had considered allowing her the time to speak to one of the cannibals up until he saw Ianto and after that he more or less lost his mind and had taken great delight in either shooting or inflicting layers of pain on any of the sick and twisted villagers he could reach. Currently he was standing next to the open back of the SUV where Ianto was sitting with Tosh, one hand lightly stroking the snarled, bloodied hair of the Welshman while the other hovered over his Webley as he fought the urge to finish killing what remained of the creatures. Gwen had been loaded into an ambulance for the trip back to Cardiff and while he had urged Ianto to go in one as well the boy had refused, his fingers lightly clutching the fold of Jack's coat as he tried not to throw up from the pain and nausea brought on by the concussion.

"Right, Gwen's sorted, not really much more I can do for her. Tosh?" Owen eyed up the bruised neck and the awkward way she seemed to be holding herself. "What's hurting?"

"I'm fine. Sore, but fine." She looked up at him. "Take care of Ianto."

"What happened?" Ianto mumbled, his eyes fluttering as he tried to look round. "Jack? Where are we? What happened?"

"How many times has he asked that?"

Jack sighed. "Four? Maybe five?" His hand never stopped the slow and soothing movement through Ianto's hair but he was careful to avoid the swelling on the back and the quickly bruising lump on his forehead. "I want to get them both out of here and since I've told the locals all they need to know and given them no choice in accepting that I am not interested in their opinion of the outcome for the so called people that live here we are free to leave."

"Well, I think we can say he has concussion," Owen said with a sigh. "I can't really do much for him here, so it's definitely best we head back. But take it easy, Jack. No driving like you normally do."

Jack nodded, his eyes following the progress of one of the villagers as he was taken to the police van, his teeth clenched so tightly he couldn't speak. He carefully helped Ianto to his feet, supporting most of his weight as he limped round to the side of the SUV and he eased the battered figure inside, settling him as best he could behind the passenger seat before carefully closing the door as gently as he could to minimize the sound and vibration. Owen helped Tosh into the front and then went round to get in behind Jack, making sure Ianto was well covered and as comfortable as he could make him with a bag close by in case the nausea overwhelmed him. It was a subdued and oddly uneventful trip back to Cardiff, very little conversation except for Jack's soft inquiries as to how the two patients were doing. Tosh fell into an uneasy sleep but Ianto kept asking what had happened and Jack was impressed with the lack of snark and sarcasm from the doctor. In fact, he was being so considerate that Jack had to bite back a comment on alien intervention. He was grateful that Owen was acting as he should instead of as he normally did, and despite the realization that this whole mission had been one fantastic fuck-up from beginning to end perhaps one good thing could come out of it.

Arriving back at the Hub, Jack stopped the SUV next to the invisible lift and got out to help Owen carefully extract Ianto from the rear seat. Figuring that he was still too unsteady on his feet not to be in danger of falling, they carefully sat him on the paving stone and Owen knelt beside him, Tosh getting out and coming to kneel on his other side to keep him balanced as Jack used his wrist strap to start the steady downward movement of the lift. As soon as they were out of sight he hurried back to the SUV and pulled it into the garage and parking it before jumping out and running into the Hub to meet the other three and once more helping Owen move Ianto, this time down into the autopsy bay. Tosh, moving somewhat stiffly but still insisting she was fine, had gone down first and used several blankets to pad the table. Once Ianto was settled on the makeshift bed - sitting up to keep pressure off his injured ribs - Jack stayed with him while Owen gave Tosh another look, finally deciding that arguing with her was worthless and simply giving her a bottle of pain meds and a stern instruction to sit, relax and wait until he could take her home.

Only then did he turn his full attention to Ianto. Unwilling to allow him to move too much, he cut both the over shirt and the vest from Ianto's torso, swearing loudly when he saw the bruising that had come up on the journey home. It was bad enough that both eyes were going to blacken spectacularly and the lump on his forehead had swollen to a lovely rather large egg, the massive black, purple and red mottled areas of his torso were painful to even observe. The beating had extended down under the waist of his jeans but Ianto kept grabbing for them when Owen tried to take them off and refusing to allow even a look. Finally, although he wasn't very happy to do it, Owen got out a mild sedative and injected Ianto in mid ramble, waiting for him to slump rather bonelessly into Jack's arms before ordering him to be carefully laid out on the table.

"I'll do it," Jack told him quietly before carefully unfastening Ianto's jeans and with Owen gently moving him from side to side easing them down over his hips and sliding them to his ankles. Jack was unable to hold back a loud and obviously curse in some alien language when he saw the bruising continued onto Ianto's thighs, his hands hovering over the elastic band of the boxers before he took a deep breath and carefully pulled them down as well. "Oh goddess," Jack breathed, seeing how close the bruising was to Ianto's crotch.

"I was afraid they might have ruined him," Owen admitted softly. He was using the Bekaran deep-tissue scanner and was frowning at the results, seeing far more deep bruising that he had expected. "He's a mess, Jack. The bruising on his ribs, sides and back are going to take a while to heal. Four ribs cracked, three broken. Fuck, they beat the bloody shit out of him."

"Tenderized," Tosh said quietly. "They tenderized him. They were going to do the same to me, that's why he head butted that one and let me get away."

"He's off on a medical for at least two weeks, Jack."

"He'll fight it." Jack sighed, lightly carding his fingers through Ianto's hair. "He's going to insist that he can't sit at home doing nothing for that long."

"Keep him here, back in his old room. He's allowed to do only what Owen clears him for but at least he won't be alone." Tosh smiled, and tugged the edge of the blankets over Ianto's groin. "Not that I mind, but I'm sure he would."

"He would." Somehow Jack managed a laugh at the idea of how mortified Ianto would be at lying there on full display. "What do you think, Owen? Put him in his old room and once he's awake give him some boundaries for what he can and cannot do?"

"Right, we'll see how well that goes." Owen snarked. Finished with the scan, he set the device aside. "Keep him here but if he tries doing more than he's told he can he's on medical leave and at home. He can sort files while sitting, he can order food, and if someone helps him he can make coffee but even I'm not going to be a twat and demand it all the time. And he rests. At least twice a day he sits and his arse and does nothing. Not that doing it will be a problem because as long as he's on the pain meds I plan on giving him he's not going to want to do much more than sleep."

"Let's get him moved before he wakes up." Jack snapped his fingers and ran up the steps into the main Hub, leaping up the flight that led to his office and vanishing for a minute or two before reappearing with some track bottoms and a shirt clutched in his hand. Another charge back to the autopsy bay and he stopped next to the table and gave Tosh and Owen a grin. "Clothes. Loose clothes."

Shaking his head and muttering under his breath, Owen shooed Tosh off to make up the bed while he and Jack got Ianto dressed and prepared to move him to what they now referred to as Ianto's room.

-TW-

He was warm, comfortable and felt as if he'd gone several rounds with the Welsh rugby team when he managed to unglue his eyes and take stock. He had vague memories of Jack, Tosh and even Owen waking him and asking pointless questions but he had no idea why unless the fact that his head felt as if it had been kicked round the pitch in place of the ball was any indication. Slowly, cursing softly as his ribs pulled and ached, Ianto managed to sit up and after carefully pushing the blankets off his legs he eased them over the side of the bed and took a good look at his surroundings. He frowned when he realized he was back in the room where he had recovered after the month lost in the Hub and while it didn't panic him he felt a flutter of apprehension as to why he could possibly be kept here. He shuffled closer to the edge of the bed and gathering his strength pushed himself to his feet, the cursing this time a bit louder as stiff muscles burned and tugged and luckily the bed was really soft and remained where it was because just as he managed to actually stand his legs gave out and he crashed back down onto the mattress with a very loud yelp and some Welsh curses mixed in with a few English ones as pain reminded him that sometimes it was better to think before doing.

"Not the smartest thing you've ever done."

Ianto opened an eye and glared at Jack who was lounging in the doorway. "Please don't take this wrong but fuck off, sir." He waved a hand when Jack laughed and shrugged as he took a step back into the corridor. "No wait, help me up and then fuck off."

"You should stay in bed but I want to take a look to make sure you haven't done more damage to those ribs." Jack was amazingly gentle as he helped Ianto to stand, steadying him until he was sure his legs would not betray him again. Once he was sure, Jack slipped his arm round Ianto's waist and after encouraging him to lean as much as he needed, he helped him to the en suite and once those needs were met he guided him out of the room and into the main area of the Hub. The lights were dimmed, indicating that it was late and the rest of the team had gone, and while Ianto was curious as to how long he had been asleep and what was going on he was grateful for the relative silence. Jack took him to the couch and helped him sit before going and getting the Bekaran scanner and giving him a quick once over, taking a close look at the damaged ribs before nodding and setting it aside. "Doesn't look as if you damaged anything. How are you feeling?"

"I hurt. I'm confused. How long has it been since those sick bastards tried to eat me?"

"Well, that answers if you remember what happened." Jack pushed the low table further away from the couch to allow him to sit on it and face Ianto. "It's been three days. You were having such bad nightmares and hurting yourself so much Owen was keeping you lightly sedated." He held up a hand when Ianto opened his mouth. "Tosh is fine. I have to chase her home to sleep because she's become as bad a mother bear looking out for her cub." A sudden squall from above them made both men look up in time to see Myfanwy land heavily next to the water tower. "Someone else has been missing you," Jack said with a soft smile. "She actually tried to squeeze down the corridor to your room. I tried giving her chocolate but she carried it up and then dropped it. Nearly hit Gwen on the head. Not sure she wasn't aiming for that actually."

Ianto held out his hand for Jack to help him to his feet and then he carefully shuffled over to the Pteranodon. "Hey," he breathed, running his hands up the long beak to rub her crest. "How are you, girl? I missed you too."

Jack was stunned, as always, by the relationship between the man and the creature. She was snippy to him, obnoxious to Owen, somewhat tolerated Tosh and went out of her way to annoy Gwen. In fact , over the past few days when Ianto had not been available she had been very clear in her opinion of the situation, and as a matter of principle and to demonstrate her unhappiness she had managed to neatly bomb Gwen's desk with a slightly rancid chunk of meat that must have been in her nesting area for several days, and the fact that the woman had been sitting at said desk when it happened made the whole thing exceedingly funny. It had meant replacing the computer but that was a small price to pay for watching Gwen shriek and stamp her foot at the circling reptile who Jack would have sworn was laughing. He had thought that the whole incident with using the sauce on Lisa and having Myfanwy attack her might have put Ianto off the beast but it hadn't - he seemed to hold no ill will for her at all. He could still sometimes be found sitting in her aerie, scratching her crest or her neck and singing softly to her in Welsh.

To be honest, Jack was rather jealous when that happened.

Ianto ran his hand down her beak and stepped back. "Jack, the top draw of my desk. Could you get me one of the chocolate bars from there?" Ianto winced when Myfanwy tapped his shoulder with her beak. "Easy, I'm still bruised." He stroked her neck as she made odd noises that almost resembled purrs until Jack came back and then she hissed lightly. "Stop," Ianto admonished her, turning slightly to take the chocolate Jack held out. "Thank you," he said with a smile, "and now you know where I keep her chocolate. She's very demanding and spoiled you know, she only likes this kind." He turned back to the Pteranodon and unwrapped the bar, laughing as her rather clumsy attempt to perform some sort of begging dance. "Here," he broke it in half and held out one piece, Jack nearly stopping breathing when she reached to take it, the dangerous beak so careful as she lifted it from his hand. She tossed her head back, neatly swallowing the first one and then at a quiet word she shuffled away from Ianto before launching herself, dipping low as he tossed the other piece into the air to allow her to grab it as she flew back up to the aerie she called home.

Jack moved behind him and carefully slipped his arms round Ianto's waist, letting the younger man lean into his chest as they watched the Pteranodon burst from her nest to circle the Hub, shrieking and diving and enjoying the space that was hers. Ianto tipped his head back and smiled at Jack, the swelling on his forehead and round his eyes lessened but the bruises still standing out sharply from the pale skin. "She's beautiful."

"So are you," Jack managed, somehow forcing the words past the lump in his throat.

Ianto smiled and kissed his cheek before once more turning back to watch Myfanwy fly. Jack took several deep breaths, once again wondering just how much deeper his feelings could get before he was completely and utterly lost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last part to my version of Countrycide. I seem to be getting a bit more time to myself so hopefully the next part of the Unseen verse will be up far quicker than this was. Again, thanks for reading, reviewing,m and making me want to continue.**

With everyone finally back to themselves for the most part, the next morning Jack called for a team meeting. Tosh was kind enough to carry the tray of coffee for Ianto while he brought the pastries to the boardroom, Jack taking them and emptying the bag onto the platter in the middle of the table so Ianto didn't have to strain his ribs. Once seated, Jack looked round and realized that while things had gone almost as wrong as they could have one thing seemed to have been accomplished. Gwen was still shooting unhappy looks at Ianto and being less than polite but Owen seemed to have developed a grudging respect for the young archivist. While he was still giving him grief almost constantly there was a different tone to it, perhaps not affection but far less actual hostility. Tosh, well Tosh liked Ianto from the beginning but now there was a fierce mother bear attitude there and goddess help anyone who crossed it. Finishing the cinnamon roll he had been eating, Jack took a fast swig of coffee and let out a moan, catching the attention of the rest.

"I swear, best coffee in the universe," Jack sighed, throwing a flirty wink at Ianto and grinning when he blushed.

"I'll take your word for that, sir," Ianto answered, breaking another small piece off the chocolate pasty he had in front of him and popping it in his mouth.

"Right." Jack switched to boss mode and looked round the table, taking a moment to focus on each of them. "Owen, let's start with you. Update on the injuries?"

"Tosh seems to be pretty much healed although I still want to keep an eye on the throat bruising. Hasn't interfered with her breathing or if so she hasn't told me but lots of delicate stuff in there so better safe than sorry."

"Delicate stuff? Is that a medical term?"

"Dumbing it down for your benefit, Harkness." Owen smirked at him and went back to his notes. "Gwen. The pellet wounds are doing well, all scabbed over and starting to close. Still needs to keep on limited duties so there is little danger of breaking them open. Another week or so and she'll be cleared unless you

have some magic elixir in the archives that promotes automatic healing."

"How's the pain, Gwen?"

She fluttered her lashes at Jack. "Nothing I can't handle, Jack. Anything you need me for I'm available."

Jack simply nodded. "And Ianto?"

"He's doing remarkably well. Must be keeping it in your pants Harkness, and giving him a chance to heal."

"And there's the twat we know and dislike," Ianto muttered.

Jack's scowl did nothing to wipe the smirk off Owen's face. "His ribs are doing really well, the broken ones healing nicely. The bruising is starting to change color so that is healing as well. Still want him on very limited duties for another two weeks to give those ribs a chance to really heal and to let all the deeper tissue bruising heal as well. He says the pain is moderate so I'm guessing it hurts like fuck so even if he doesn't like it he will continue on the pain meds but I might cut back on the dosage. That does not mean you can sneak off to the archives and do whatever it is you do down there or that I am giving you permission to get up to with Harkness whatever you get up to with Harkness. While you might think the pain is livable at the moment, you do even one tiny bit too much and you're going to be giving me a bloody headache with the screaming. I also am of the opinion that at least until the ribs are healed I want you to continue to take a mild sedative at night so the nightmares are lessened. I've not asked because I know you're going to tell me to fuck off but there is no way those nightmares are just from this and while I am normally not one to say this I am a twat for not checking on you about that sooner but at the same time you are a wanker for not telling me that you were having them." Owen flinched at the look of utter fury on Ianto's face. "And yes, I know we should have discussed this alone but you would have simply said you were fine and ignored it. This way I know Jack is going to make sure you get what you need to at least properly heal from this wonderful jaunt into the country." Owen sat back and took a deep breath. "That's it from me."

Jack nodded. "We will be discussing some things, Owen." He turned to look at Tosh. "Tosh?"

"I have a new automatic locking system designed for the SUV." She stared pointedly at Owen until he squirmed. "It will require a fingerprint scan in order to release the locks and even if the keys are left in one of the manual ones the auto will go into effect after sixty seconds. The input area will be right next to the handle on the driver's side so it will only delay entrance to the vehicle for a second or two." She shrugged. "It's the best I can do, Jack. If I get anything more on there when we're in a hurry it could delay us leaving and sometimes a second means a lot."

"It's fine, Tosh. In fact it's perfect. What about the equipment that was in the SUV when it was stolen?"

"All accounted for. There was some damage to a few of the more sensitive scanners but they've been recalibrated and are working fine."

"Brilliant as always," Jack said, giving her the patented Harkness grin. "Thank you, Toshiko." He turned to Gwen. "Gwen?"

"What?"

Jack sighed and shook his head. "Follow up with the police about the remaining villagers?"

"Oh. Um. I..." She shuffled several papers in front of her. "No one has gotten back to me."

Jack had to remind himself that she was wounded and might be slightly traumatized by the whole situation and thus it was best that he keep his temper in check. "Gwen, if you don't hear from them it is your job to continue to try to reach them instead of sitting back and waiting. Now, I suggest you make a sincere effort today to do so." He took a deep breath and turned to look at Ianto. "Ianto?"

"The files are updated with a complete recounting of what has been going on. If there is another incident that is similar it will be easily referenced so perhaps keep the outcome less devastating for the victims." he smiled gently when Jack winced. "Not us, Jack. You had no way of knowing what was out there. I'm referring to the ones who didn't make it back." He glanced down at the file in front of him. "The surviving victim has been returned to his family. It is unfortunate he can't remember the last several weeks and has to suffer the death of his friends in the hiking accident but his injuries are healing well and from the observation in hospital he is not suffering any night terrors or recalling the cannibals themselves." He glanced at Gwen. "I also spoke with one of the actual constables who were there for the clean-up and he told me that the remaining villagers have been transferred to a high security prison and their trials have been taken over by higher ups."

Jack's eyebrows rose. "UNIT?"

Ianto shook his head. "No idea, apparently the Queen demanded that something be done immediately. She was not happy that people have been being killed and eaten for years and no one thought to look closer. She also seemed to be a bit unhappy when she asked how..." He blushed and dropped his eyes to stare at the file again. "She became quite vocal for her when I told her why I was late phoning in to report." He glanced up at jack. "I didn't have a chance to tell you since she just phoned this morning and as soon as I got off the phone with her I had to call the Prime Minister and immediately after that I got the call from the constable informing me that the prisoners had been confiscated." Ianto grinned. "His word, not mine. he said someone came in and took them without more than a paper shoved at their captain."

"Good, then I have no worries they will be dealt with and you need to tell me just why Liz is so fond of you." Jack winked at a once again blushing Ianto. "So now it's my turn. I Understand that things did not go near as well as I was hoping out there. I am very disappointed that my attempt to get everyone to work better as a team did not go to plan. However, I must say that what I saw from all of you made me happy. There are a few things that need to be addressed but I will do them with each of you individually. That said, I do want to point out that the risk Ianto took, which was not the best option so I will be having some one on one hand to hand combat training with you, was most likely the reason he and Tosh were still alive when I managed to break into the house. What you did was brave and a little foolish but I would say that you have proved your ability as a field agent and in the future I will be looking to continue your training in that area." He leered at a flushed Ianto. "You did well, Mister Jones, and I am proud of you. I am proud of all of you." He stood. "Owen, you first, in my office." He turned and left the boardroom, leaving the other three sitting with their mouths hanging open, especially a very red-faced Ianto.

"Well done, Teaboy," Owen snarked, rising and following Jack. He entered jack's office, closing the door and sitting in the chair in front of jack's desk. "So?"

"You ever do something as stupid as leaving the keys in the SUV again and I will suspend you. That could have been far worse than it ended. Get your mind out of Gwen's knickers and on your job."

Owen's face flushed red. "You're one to talk as much as your mind is in the fucking Teaboy's!"

"My feelings fro Ianto do not interfere with my job! If you can sit here and tell me that the fascination you have with getting Gwen into bed did not play a part in the incredibly stupid and irresponsible act of leaving those keys in that lock then do it!"

Owen ground his teeth. "Right. It won't happen again."

Jack sighed. 'Owen, I can't tell you not to do it but I am going to suggest that you keep in mind she has a relationship outside of here and it might not be the best thing. Besides, you have other teammates who will be affected by it. So think before you act."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, tell Gwen I want to see her." Jack almost laughed at the flash of discomfort on the medic's face and he purposefully kept the stoic mask on his face, not saying anything else until Owen got up and went to the door, taking one last glance over his shoulder before opening it and leaving. Jack heard him shout at Gwen that she was required next and he ran a hand over his face, wishing he had asked...

A soft knock and then the smell of Ianto's wonderful coffee filled the room and he grinned when his usual blue and white mug was set on the desk. "Thought you might need this," Ianto said quietly, letting his free hand come to rest on Jack's shoulder and giving it a squeeze before stepping away and going to the door, standing aside to let Gwen enter before he left and shut the door behind him.

Jack shook his head and forced the smile off his face before fixing his gaze on Gwen and pointing to the chair in front of his desk. "Sit. I have several things that I would like to address with you." She sat and widened her eyes, leaning slightly forward to display her cleavage. "Not going to help," jack said, frowning. "First of all," he continued, ignoring the flush of anger on her face, "what possessed you to kick open that door?"

"You were doing it!"

"Despite what you might think, I am the leader of this team and it is my responsibility to take those risks. Not yours. If you ever do that again you will be put on desk duty until I am sure you understand what your place in this team is and that you will abide by the rules and your training. The second thing is what have you been doing instead of your job? You are the police liaison, or so I thought yet Ianto has had more contact with them as of late., I have come to understand that not only is he the one that knows where the remaining cannibals ended up, he has also formed a working relationship with none other than Detective Swanson. Why is that? Why is he the one she calls and not you?"

"She doesn't like me! She's jealous of the fact that I got the job with Torchwood and not her!"

"That's rubbish! Although she may not like you I don't think it has anything to do with jealousy. Now, why is it that you are unable to do the job you were hired for?"

"I could do it if he would just keep his bloody nose out of it!"

"It isn't Ianto's fault. I am giving you another chance Gwen, but don't screw it up. Now, the last thing is I am done with the attitude you have had over the incident with the fairies. If I see any indication of it continuing you will be suspended. And since I have had to suspend you previously, this time it will be a formal suspension with notice going into your file. If it happens again you will be fired. Clear?"

"Clear!" she snarled through her teeth.

"Good. You're dismissed. And you need to finish that pile of paperwork on your desk before you leave tonight." Jack lowered his head and opened the file in front of him, picking up his pen and beginning to read. he heard the scrape of her shoes on his floor and her harsh breathing before the door was yanked open and she stomped down the steps. He let his lips curl, picking up his coffee with his free hand and taking a long sip, letting the sweetness of vanilla and caramel along with the bitterness of the beans seep thorough him.

-TW-

"Jack?"

Jack looked up and nearly swallowed his tongue. "Uh?"

Ianto laughed. He was leaning against the door frame, wearing a pair of loose pajama pants and an oversized white shirt. "It's late, and everyone has gone. I ordered some pizza, thought you might want to join me."

"Sure." Jack closed the file folder he had been working through and stretched. "Let me change and..."

"I kind of like you as you are."

Jack grinned, jumping up and coming round the desk to stand in front of Ianto. "I feel the same, Mister Jones."

"You like you the way you are?" Ianto arched an eyebrow. 'We really need to discuss this narcissistic tendency of yours, Captain Harkness."

"I like _you_ the way _you_ are," Jack said softly, letting his hands come to rest on Ianto's hips. "I think I want an appetizer. Something savory yet sweet. Something that whets my appetite for so much more."

Ianto straightened and carefully wrapped his arms round Jack's waist, still mindful of his bruised and battered body. "And what might that be?" His voice was husky, his accent thickened.

"You," Jack whispered and with that he moved his head and claimed Ianto's lips, stroking them with his tongue and taking full advantage to dive inside when they parted. Goddess he tasted good, coffee and a taste the was uniquely him. Ianto's tongue stroked against his, teasing as it pushed into his mouth and traced his palate, curling back around finding a spot on the underside of Jack's tongue that made his cock lurch in his pants. He felt and tasted Ianto's answering groan, the slight forward press of his hips bringing his own burgeoning erection into contact with jack's. Reluctantly, hating that it was the right thing to do, Jack gave a last lick of his tongue over Ianto's and then broke the kiss, tipping his head to rest their foreheads together. "If I don't stop now I don't know if I can and while I would like nothing more than to remove every bit of your clothing and take you to bed I know that your body is not ready for it and I don't know if your mind is either."

Ianto nuzzled Jack's neck, darting his tongue out to taste the skin and smiling when jack groaned. "You've been so patient with me," he breathed, loving the shudder that went through Jack as his breath drifted over the damp skin, "and while my body is not ready believe me that my mind is fully committed to the idea of being with you. The taste of you," he nipped Jack's throat, "the smell of you," he pressed his nose to the side of Jack's neck and breathed deeply, " and the feel of you," he pushed his hips forward, letting their erections press together, "is making me as desperate for you as you are for me."

With a groan, Jack once more claimed Ianto's lips, this time the kiss filled with the desperate passion that seared through his veins, Ianto's answering need thick and hard against his own.

Ianto had to lean against the wall to stay on his feet and hold his ribs to protect them from the laughter that left him crying at the amazingly long and loud litany of cursing that came from Jack when the Rift alarm sounded.


End file.
